The man inside the sword
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: When Orochi is defeated for the first time he is trapped inside the sword Tsukuyomi along with a spirit whom seems to later take a likening to the human snake, much to Orochi's dislike. How will Orochi deal with being trapped? (Not sure if this would be M but nothing major sexual happens- just implied with a swears-)


"Behold! Nagi, the greatest warrior who ever lived! And from this day forth, guardian deity of Kamiki Village! Here me vile serpent who would seek to do violence upon the weak," the so called Nagi swung his sword around, "your time is up! Feel the wrath of my trusty sword!" the cross-dressing warrior leaped from the tall rock and fell flat on his back. Pathetic human..

After some time of the middle aged warrior and the sun goddess discussing things, she called upon the moon which had made Nagi's sword shine. And just like that... I died in a matter of minutes by getting my head cut off..

* * *

I awoke to nothing but pitch black. Did Yami succeed without my help? It's cold too..

"Hey! Hey! Homeless emo!" The hell? Who said that? I turned around to come face to face with a man who had short, messy black hair, blue eyes, and a blue and yellow kimono which he had an arm inside the kimono hanging out the front. "You talkin' to me, short thing?" I snarled, the man smiled and nodded, "indeed I am homeless emo!" He cheered. "I am the great Orochi! Not a homeless emo!" I announced. "Homeless emo~!" He laughed. Oh for fucks sake..

"And who are you?!" I huffed, "so, did you just get sealed away? I've been in here ever since Nagi made the sword."

"Answer my damn question!"

"But if you aren't a homeless emo, what are you?" he asked. "I JUST TOLD YOU! I AM THE GREAT OROCHI!" I screamed. "Hey, hey~ not what I asked, emo homeless." the extremely annoying.. Spirit I assume, snickered.

"Then be more clear, dammit!" I growled, "I can't make it anymore clearer than that, Mr. Yamata no Orochi." The spirit sighed and shook his head. I furrowed my eyebrows at this. "How did you know my...?" I mumbled. "I know everything, darling. I even know about your feeling of confusion for your cook." He grinned. I felt my face get extremely hot, "f-feelings of confusion?!" I yelped. He nodded.

"And your secret desire to be just like your lord, but you always fail and it ends up to be Yami hating you more." the man trapped with me smiled. I remained quiet. How did he know about me this much? "Hey, hey~ white wolf and swordsman got your tongue like they did with your life?" He asked. "Shut up!" I growled, I don't need to be reminded of my failure, who does this guy think he is anyway?!

Maybe I could ask his name again.. "Oi, spirit man. What's your name?" I asked, trying to remain calm. "My name? Gaisuto." Gaisuto smiled. Finally he didn't change the damn subject! "Well, Gaisuto. How the hell did you manage to get in here?" I asked, "well, Nagi, the creator of this sword, asked the gods to bless it.. Then I came to be in here to make it stronger." he explained.

Why does everyone rely on the pesky gods? I will never understand why they don't rely on the demons! We are much more powerful after all.. "Hey, RoRo," Gaisuto said, "listen." He told me. I don't know why but I remained quiet and listened, clearing all my thoughts.

"Lord Orochi.. I'm so.. So sorry.." A voice choked out. "Ajimi..?" I muttered, Gaisuto remained silent for once. "I tried to get her away.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen..!" Ajimi.. He's talking to my corpse? Hah, he's so stupid... I wish I could respond.. "D-dammit.. You're gone.. I can't believe I managed to let this happen.. This is my fault.. Everything is my fault.." Ajimi? No! Don't say that.. You tried..

"I'm a horrible servant.. it's pathetic I'm okay and your dead.. I couldn't.. Have.. Protected you.. I couldn't protect the one I love.." hysterical crying noises were all what was heard. "Ajimi.. No.. Please.. Stop..!" I choked out accidentally. I could feel Gaisuto staring at me. "He can't hear you, Yamata no Orochi. He will never be able to hear you.." He placed a hand on my shoulder in the hopes of it comforting me. "No.. He has to be.. He has to hear me! I may be a demon but I can't let him think it was his fault! It wasn't.. He's too good for that.."

Gaisuto smiled, "you honestly care for him.." I nodded slightly. Dammit.. What am I doing?! Letting this man know how I feel towards my cook! It's unsettling.. "I was like that once.. Before I was sent off into this sword called Tsukuyomi.." Gaisuto muttered. I stepped farther away from him and rubbed my eyes, frankly he saw this..

"Don't worry, Yamata no Orochi.. He'll be fine.. Trust me. He'll learn to accept the fact your gone," Gaisuto said. I glanced to the side at the pitch black darkness that seemed to go on forever. "I'm the great Orochi.. I shouldn't be worried about him. He'll be fine." I sucked in a breath and sighed heavily. "Haha~ see! Now, lets do something to pass all eternity by." Gaisuto smiled sounded quite content with being trapped forever inside the dreaded sword, Tsukuyomi.

I sighed again. "Fine. Like what?" I asked as he sashayed over to me. "Well.. It gets lonely being in a sword for years.." Gaisuto whispered as he wrapped am arm around my waist. I furrowed my eyebrows at this. "Dude, the fuck are you doing?" I asked. He pulled me closer until we were just inches away, I swallowed hard. "Simple.. It's nice to have someone here.. With me.." I could feel his breath, oh for Yami's sake this is too close!

He put his arm that was hanging out into his sleeve and grabbed my hands. "G-Gaisuto?" I tried to back up, which proved to be impossible. I thought this man would be weak! How could he have a strong grip?! "Orochi..." He mumbled as he brushed our lips together, I could feel my face get extremely hot again and then he kissed me. I grunted slightly as he released my hands but then wrapped his around my waist.

I felt him push me onto the ground and climb on top of me, never breaking the kiss. Fuck this is embarrassing.. Why am I even letting this asshole do what he wants anyway? He parted the kiss and grinned slightly. "Y-you fuckin' spirit, get off..!" I panted. Gaisuto smiled as he shook his head. "Time will pass quickly this way," He chuckled. "We can do this however you want, Orochi." He mumbled as he toyed with my jacket.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?! I-I don't wanna do this!" I growled, I tried to form fire but I couldn't bring myself to no matter how hard I try. I couldn't use any of my power! "Oh, I suppose I forgot to tell you this: you can't use any powers you might have in here. I had to learn that the hard way.." Gaisuto sighed as he laid his head on one side of my chest.

I honestly have no clue what this bastard plans on happening between us but whatever it is, I already hate it. "So.. Emo homless, are we going to have to force this to happen or..?" he asked, I scoffed. "Like Hell we aren't!" Gaisuto rolled his eyes at this, "you play hard to get, homeless emo." He laughed, I felt him roll off me. "But.. I'll respect your opinion.. For now that is." For now? The hell is that suppose to mean?!

"Why the hell do you call me a homeless emo anyway?" I asked as I turned over to him. "Simple, your hairstyle is that of an emo and you wear homeless like clothing. Homeless emo." He smiled. Great.. Now he's back to annoying asshole again.. "So.. Homeless emo. You're a demon. An emo, homeless, demon." Gaisuto smiled. I growled and turned away.

"I'm going to sleep! Mess with me and I'll kill you!"

"We can't die in here!~"

I'm going to hate being with this damn spirit.. I'm sure one day or another he's going to rape me..


End file.
